


A matter of perspective

by Ksfly180



Series: A Grimm fairytale [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksfly180/pseuds/Ksfly180
Summary: This will be a collection of different points of view from my series that begins  'A Grimm Life For Me'  and goes through my AU series.  Will be mostly on order.





	1. Sean, pre-Grimm

Sean

 

I'm furious.  I'm offended.  Offended and furious!  All this trouble because detective Merryweather is jealous of a rookie detective.

 

It's not like I've never joined officers for a drink.  It was her first arrest!  And she ran down a nuckelavee.  A nuckelavee!   By herself!

 

But Merryweather is jealous that detective Burkhart is getting more attention so he goes complaining to the chief.  Didn't bother to bring his concerns to me, oh no.   He went straight to the chief.  Who has spent the last hour in my office lecturing me about showing favoritism.  

 

I don't show favoritism!  Everyone went out for drinks after work.  It was her first arrest!  And she had chased down a nuckelavee for several miles and caught him.  We all were enjoying drinks.  

 

And yes I took her to dinner afterward but it wasn't anything fancy.  We just went to an all night diner and we mostly talked cases.  It was nice to hear how she is settling in and how she feels her cases are going.   It wasn't a date!

 

And yes I let her interview Merryweather's suspect but only because I thought it would help.   His suspect was the newly widowed Mrs. Mello.  Merryweather always has such a hard hand with suspects but it made Mrs. Mello close off and demand a lawyer.

 

I was right too.  Mrs. Mello killed her husband, which we had all suspected.  But it was because he was abusing her.  And when Nicki, I mean detective Burkhart, interviewed her she confessed.  It had just taken a soft gentle presence.  A compassionate and understanding person and Mrs. Mello was more that willing to explain.  She just froze when Merryweather had pushed so hard.  It's perfectly understandable.

 

I explain all this more than once to the chief who nods and agrees and accepts my word.  And we look out when detective Burkhart returns smiling and pleased and joking with Griffin.  She's practically glowimg with success.  Understandably, of course.  And the chief has the nerve to add that I should be careful not to show her too much attention.  As if it's my fault that Merryweather is a jealous idiot.

 

Still, I agree not to take her out to any more dinner not-dates.  I don't want to ruin her reputation.  So I agree to keep a bit of distance from her.  Just to keep the peace.

 

And Merryweather is getting transferred.  He's obviously unhappy here and I'm not going to put up with such disloyal behavior.


	2. Sgt. Franco, warehouse

Franco, warehouse:

 

The first thing to hit you is the smell.  Oh, there's screaming and crying and murmuring. All sounds very distant, much further inside.   But it's the smell.  Like wet rusting copper pennies.  The smell of blood.

 

Burkhart called it in, barely kept the line open long enough to give us a location. An abduction.  A young girl dragged into a warehouse.  Captain gave an all car assist, officer in danger. She was told to wait for back up.  But her car is out there, door open, keys in the ignition.  

 

There's evidence of a firefight.  Obvious bullet holes in the wall.  Blood splatters and smears.  Broken crates and overturned tables.  Three dead bodies.  

 

It's dark. Too dark to see clearly.  The beams of our flashlights illuminate one grisly image after another.  One hallway leads to another and we follow them.  Two teams, one goes round the back headed by sargent Wu, the other goes through the warehouse lead by Captain Renard.

 

The smell is stronger the further we go.  So are the cries.  There's a dripping sound,  wet hitting wet.  It twists my gut.  But I keep my gun steady and I hold formation.  Or I do until we reach the last room.  A large room set up like some kind of operating room.

 

You know you can be in shock and keep moving.  You can be in shock and still function.  Muscle memory and all that.  And it does shock us.  It freezes us cold.  All except for Griffin and the Captain.

 

Griffin falls.  He just collapses, his legs give out.  I don't think he even breaths.  He just stares.  Stares from where he fell.  

 

But the Captain.  Dear God, the Captain!  He loses it.  He's screaming Nicki and trying to order her to respond.  He runs to her, slipping in the blood.  Tripping over the bodies.  His pants from.the knee down are soaked.  Everything is soaked.  No one can survive that.

 

He's screaming at her and grabbing her and trying to shake her awake.  She's stuck on the wall with a fucking pipe sticking out of her.  The floor is so thick with blood you can't even walk.  She's dead.  We all know she's dead.  We all see it clear as day.  We see the corpse of a friend.  The broken body of a coworker.  A hero.  But still dead.

The sweet girl who always had a smile. The girl who was so full of compassion and concern for others that she would break her own back to make someone else happy. Hell, we were a unit before but with her, she made us a family. She had a complete inability to lie and no poker face at all. Big grey eyes always so warm. Always ready to listen. Always there for you no matter what. Always... But not anymore.

 

I call for the ambulance anyway. Because the Captain needs me to.  Because there are others here.  The girl strapped down on the table.  Children in cages across the room.  We walked into hell.  True hell on earth. A nightmare that will forever haunt us. But we have our training so we divide up.  Search for suspects.  Check on victims.  We cry, yes we cry. But we have a job to do. We have people to protect. So we cry, but we keep moving. 

 

But the Captain is screaming.  Nicki's alive!  He can feel a pulse!  How? It's not possible!

 

But Griffin is up and moving and he and the Captain are barking orders.  Captain breaks the pipe!  He literally breaks the metal pipe holding her to the wall! I'm not the only one to shout out "shit!"

 

Then he's carrying her to the table and she's pale and limp and her lips are blue.  She can't possibly be alive!  But Griffin puts pressure on the wound and Captain starts CPR while issuing orders to search the rest of the place and bring in lights and bring in help.  He orders more officers called in.

 

I think he's lost it!  Hell, others are giving him a wide berth too.  Then Griffin is shouting that he's got a pulse and the medics need to hurry stat!  She's really alive!  There's more of her blood on the floor than in her body but she's alive! We're rushing now. We may save her! She may live!

 

Captain has blood on his mouth.  But he continues compressions and breaths.  And when the medics try to push him back he barks orders to start an IV, to start fluids and start blood.  The medics begin an IV in each arm and they're pushing in the bags of blood and plasma and saline.  

 

And somehow it works.  Barely, but they have an oxygen mask on her face and they're still working.   As I carry a child, only about ten years old out of the room, I worry.  

 

The Captain, our strong unshakable unflinching Captain, is pale and shaking and looks so dazed.  There's blood all over him, his mouth, his face, his hands, his clothes, even his hair.  He's pale and shaking and he won't look away from her.  He barks orders here and there but I'm not sure how aware he is of his surroundings.  He doesn't take his eyes off of her.  

 

Now I know, now we all know.  He loves her.  He truly loves her.  Griffin says that Nicki assures him that her and the Captain haven't dated.  But whether or not they've dated, it's clear as day that there is love.  He loves her.  And him finding her like this is breaking him.

 

Looks are shared.  We all know now.  We all know and we won't ignore this.  It's probably Merryweather's fault.  He went complaining to the chief and next thing we know the Captain is even more closed off and Merryweather is reassigned to another precinct.  

 

The chief must have spoken to the Captain about dating a subordinate officer.  The chief must have threatened his career.  And I understand that work can get rough and there can be complications but this here, this is love.  You can't stop love.  Not when you love someone this much.  

 

No, this is love and I'll tell cap he has my support.  I'll tell him that we won't complain.  There has to be a way that they can be together and not risk their careers.  They're both too damn good of cops to lose.  We need them! Portland needs them! I'll talk to the chief if I need to.  Maybe we all will.  We can sign a petition or something.  Anything.  They should be allowed to be together.

 

It's a good thing that the other Captains came out to help.  And they arrived quickly too.  It's good because Captain Renard is looking worse.  He's shaking and leaning heavy on Griffin as if it were him bleeding out.  When they load her in the ambulance no one is willing to object to him going too.   Even the chief only takes one look at him, a look so full of concern and pain.  Then we're all getting to work.  

 

There's a long constant beep.  Heart rate monitor alarming a flat line.  Dear God, please let her survive this!  I don't think the Captain will survive losing her.


	3. Wu, checking in

Wu, checking in:

 

Captain Renard opens the door.  This is the third time this week that I've come over and he's already here.  Each time he looks more relaxed and happy.  Each time he waves me in and goes to say goodbye to Nicki.  Each time she turns those big grey eyes up at him like a sunflower chasing the sun.  Each time she touches his arm, or he touches her's.   Each time there is a heavy tension, something weighty passing between them.  And each time the Captain leaves looking more settled, more sure, and less burdened. 

 

I've brought Chinese food this time.  Sweet and sour chicken, shrimp fried rice, and chow mien noodles.  We eat mostly in silence.   She's still weak, still pale.  But she's doing so much better.  And she has a lot of people looking out for her.  Which is a good thing.  She always looks after others.  It's nice to finally be able to look after her.

 

Like when Morrissey was being pushed to retire.  Well yeah, he was getting older but he was still a great cop.  No one wanted to see him leave.  None of us, anyways.  But chief said we would be getting fresh new recruits in and so he wanted to get some of our retiring officers out.  It was all political.  And the only reason he wasn't outright fired or pressured more is because the Captain fought for him.  But it was all politics and budgets and crap.

 

No one was happy about it and the depressing mood had been weighing on us all.  But little firecracker here wasn't having it.  And I know for a fact that she blew her savings on that party.  There was catered food, cakes, streamers, balloons, and booze.  Of course we were careful with the drinks but it all improved everyone's mood.  A day we were all dreading and tempers fraying were softened by her enthusiasm.  What would have been a day of lamenting a loss became a day of celebration and reminiscing.

 

Nicki here has always gone out of her way for others.  She has always picked up on loneliness and pain that others miss or accept as normal.  And she never let anyone suffer alone.  Like the Captain.

 

She was intent on mothering all of us, not overwhelming but very caring.  And when she learned that the Captain had no family and didn't celebrate holidays, well, she wasn't accepting that.  We had all just accepted that it was just the way it is but not her.  Oh no, she insisted on celebrating at work.  And at our work thanksgiving she brought a huge fall to pieces ham and a bunch of sweets.  She pushed and pulled and laid down orders like a pro.  It's a good thing because it was a lot of fun.

 

So was our first Christmas with her.  That was really awesome.  She hand carved little wooden ornaments and baked cookies with icing, hard like candy coating on them.  She arrived hours early and covered the whole squad room.in decorations and played music.  It should've been annoying or too much but it was perfect.  

 

And the Captain was clearly affected.   He stares at that little chess piece like he'd never seen such a thing before.  His eyes soft and shocked and so far away.  I have my suspicions that the Captain didn't have the best family life but that right there drove it home.  He looked like he had never received a present before.  How did she see something that all the rest of us missed?  How did she know just what to give?  How did she know how to pull all this off?

 

Her head falls onto my shoulder.  The pain meds they have her on are strong and they make her so very tired.  It's part of why we all hover.  Or it's why most of us hover.  But the Captain, he hovers because it's clear as day that he loves her.  I know they haven't dated, Nicki can't keep a secret to save her life.  But they are so very in love.  Love that built quietly in every small touch, in every kind gesture, in every affectionate smile.  

 

It makes me worry about them both.  Why does she feel the need to care so much for others?  Why does she need to sooth away others pain?  In my experience, the kindest people are those who have felt true suffering.  And they genuinely want to protect others from the pain that they experienced.  And the Captain, so very affected by it all.  Has he ever had anyone care foe him as a person?  As a man?  Has he ever been anyone's priority?  Has he ever had someone love him unconditionally?  Because I don't think so.

 

Such heavy thoughts.  And she must be exhausted to not notice.  I pull her up, encouraging her to her bedroom.  There's a bunch of dusty trunks and a lot of weird stuff stacked into a corner that's new but it's probably from her aunt.  The poor woman died while Nicki was still in the hospital.  Now Nicki has no family left.  Not that her aunt was much of a family.  Now she's alone.

 

Well, screw that!  We're her family now.  She's ours and we protect our own.  So I tuck her in beneath the covers.  She's already fast asleep.  Far too trusting.  But that's what makes her so amazing.  So we're just going to have to protect her better.  Yes, we'll protect her better!

 

I put up the left overs and turn out the lights.  I put a bottle of water next to her bed and lock the door behind myself when I leave.  Her super is in the hall, watching.  I nod to him, he knows we've been coming over.  He knows why.  He knows she's a hero and he agreed to help us keep watch.

 

She's safe for now.  She's safe and we're gonna keep it that way!


	4. Monroe meets a Grimm

Momroe, meeting a Grimm

 

A Grimm!  A real live Grimm!  I mean, yeah, I heard the stories.  We've all heard the stories.  About the terrifying Grimms.  About the monster of monsters.  About the ultimate hunter.  The worst of the worst.  The most vicious and cruel.  But I never thought I'd meet one!  And she's nothing like I expected.

 

Ms. Nicki is a sweet woman.  A cop.  She's kind and patient with a mass of black curls and large grey eyes that just radiate honesty.  And her scent, there is nothing false about that!  She's sweet and genuine and excited.

 

A tribute!  She wants me to help her create a tribute.  And not just any tribute but a tribute for a king!  I'm not even sure if she knows what she's doing by adding the first kings seal.  But when she says she'll do the carvings because she's good with knives, I decide not to complain.  

 

I'm getting out lunch, it's really nice to have someone over.  I can't remember the last time I had a visitor.  But she's so sweet and so much fun to be with that I just can't help but like having her around.  

 

But then it hits me.  Like a blast from a bomb.  A punch to the soft spot.  

I react without thought, without control.  I woge!  A full woge.  My body shudders and my clothes tear in places.  I feel the flush of warm liquid down my legs followed by the acidic smell of urine.

 

I try to scramble away.  I have to get away! Danger!  Threat!  Get away!  Get away!  Get away!

 

Now I believe she's a Grimm.  If I ever doubted, now I believe!  Her eyes black and sunken, pulling you into the void.  A lightless mirror.  A reflection of my soul.  

 

Its gonna kill me!  It's gonna devour me!  It's gonna destroy me!  

 

All my sins laid bare.  There's no escape!  

 

She's talking, I don't understand her.  She leaves, moving almost too fast to see.  

 

She's not after me!  She's not hunting me!  

 

Stay quiet and she won't hear!

 

Stay quiet and she'll forget I'm here!

 

Stay small and quiet and I may survive!

 

Don't draw her attention!  Don't draw her attention!  Maybe she'll stay away!

 

Now I know why we're all so afraid of Grimms.


	5. Morrissey, reminisce

Morrissey, reminisce

 

I never married.  I never had children.  Lowen are typically loners so it's not that surprising.  I've never been violent or into the games like my parents or my older brother.  They kicked me out at sixteen when I refused to train for the games.  Again, not surprising.  Sad, but not surprising.  

 

When I was on the streets I met a cop.  He was an older gentleman with a sweet wife, William and Edna Shefmore.  His kids had grown up and moved out so he rented a room to me.  He also got me a job at the precinct.  I was only answering phones and cleaning but it opened the world to me.  It inspired me to become a cop.  To become a detective.  He and his wife helped me finish school and get on the force.  They were there when I got my first badge, my first collar, and when I got bumped up to detective.  They weren't Wesen.  No, they were Kershite.  But they were more my family than anyone I share blood with.

 

I threw my all into my work.  It didn't matter what it was, I followed through and got the job done.  But five years ago I got shot.  It was stupid skalengeck kids robbing a convenience store.  I only saw the first two, not the third.  I was in the wrong place at the wrong time is all.  And I took a bullet to the back for it.  It's manageable, but I can't stand or walk for long periods of time.  The pain also flares at times and the meds I take for it tends to numb my senses.

 

So I understand why the Chief is pushing for me to retire.  And i remember working with Renard back when he was a uniform.  I've worked with him his whole career so I know why he backs me.  I appreciate it.  I really do.  But after the tenth time of hearing the Chief and Captain Renard going at it in his office, the chief putting pressure on him about me, I just can't take it.  I know the others have the basic idea of what's happening but I guess it's the curse of wesen hearing that I know.  

 

So I go and knock on the door and tell them both that I'm ready.  I tell them I will retire.  I tell them that it will be good for me.  The Chief smiles proudly, smug as if he were right.  Captain Renard looks sad and resigned.  But he doesn't fight me.  He agrees and we start the paperwork.  I tell him that I'll be fine, everything will work out.  Truth is I have no idea what I'll do.

 

The atmosphere is like a funeral for nearly the full two weeks.  Everyone knows it was the chief pushing for it and no one wants me to go.  But to keep the peace, I'll go.  Though it feels like I'm heading for the gallows.  It feels like I'm sixteen again and I'm being tossed out into the streets because I'm not strong enough, not vicious enough.

 

Then Burkhart comes up with this party and somehow changes the whole feel of it.  You just can't argue with her when she gives those big kitten eyes.   She gets everyone reminiscing on old cases, mostly the good ones.  She gets us laughing and telling stories of our younger days on the force.  She gets us smiling and laughing and suddenly it's like being with Edna and William again.  

 

Suddenly I felt lighter than I had in years.  And when I hug her goodbye and she doesn't let go until I promise to keep in touch, I give her my word.  And it's not an idle promise.  She calls me up to meet her and Hank for lunch my first week out.  She explains their case and we talk it out and it's like I've still got it.  It's like I'm still part of the team.  And it's not a one time thing, and it's not just Nicki, it's all of them.  I meet them for beers after a success and they tell me all about it.  They call for advice, I've even had lunch with Renard.  And I know what he really is!

 

Nicki is sweet and fierce and compassionate and brave and she's everything I would've ever wanted in a daughter.  So when I get called by Wu I race to the hospital.  Renard is there, pale and covered in blood and looking so weak and devastated.   

 

I know he's keeping her alive, and I know it's killing him.  Just like I know about the three hexens who slip past and give him some of their blood and their power to help fuel him.  I know that they collapse in an empty room, to weak to leave on their own.  And when Renard' s people come to retrieve them I help slip them out.  I know that all four nearly die to save her and I'm beyond grateful.  

 

They show me the photos of the crime scene.  In the nurses break room where everyone has set up shop.  No one is willing to leave so they're all just working through it here.  And they show me the photos of the scene.  And the video from the bodycams.  I'm crying.  I'm sobbing.  We all are.

 

I stay that first night to guard them.  And I stay again the next.  I'm not the only one and I'm welcome by all the others.  And when Renard and I get a moment alone I swear fealty to him.  Something he has never asked for nor even expected.  I swear myself to his service whenever he has need of me.  


	6. Barry Rabe

Barry Rabe 

 

CHAPTER  6

 

I didn't really want to do it.  Mom's always talking about honor and tradition.  She tells me I have such potential but she never seems really proud of me.  Dad's always so busy.  Always working.   He thinks I'm immature and stupid.  He doesn't even run the forest wild anymore.  Even mom will fully woge and run.  But not dad.  Mom says he's been playing human for too long.  Dad says mom is stuck in the past.

 

Me and the guys were out drinking beer.  Yeah, I know we shouldn't, but it's fun.  We meet up with a bunch of other jagerbars for a bonfire and beers.  It was a lot of fun.  Wild times.  And we got home to two asshole fucking in my parents bed.  

 

I didn't mean to hurt the guy.  But he saw me woge and I knocked him out cold.  I panicked that this would bring Grimms down on our head or start the Hunts again or some other apocalypse like ending.  So we took the guy to the cave to hide him.  Then mom and dad came home.  And I told mom and she started talking about how well I have done and that I'll make my ancestors proud.  And she's been talking about a roh-hatz.

 

The cops who come over are Kershite but the one in the suit, the detective, he looks suspicious.  He stares at the roh-hats bear claw for longer than polite.  Enough that dad woges to see if the cop will.  But he doesn't woge.  He's Kershite.  

 

Only he's not clueless.  He calls another cop, texting a picture of the claw, and that cop talks to dad.  Dad agrees to go in for a private conversation.  He's shaken when he returns.  He says the other detective is a Grimm.  A super powerful Grimm that took out a murder of Geiers before her powers even came in.  Like, how is that even possible.  

 

Dad is stressed and I hate it so I confess.  I tell him what we found and what I did.  Mom tells him that we'll hide the body but dad won't have it.  He says the Prince is involved with this Grimm.  So dad makes the call.  To the Grimm.  My dad calls the Grimm.  Jesus Christ!

 

But she's really cool.  Like really super cool.  She's still injured and she comes back with the first detective.  I explain again to everyone what happened.  They're oddly sympathetic.  She suggests that we call it a prank.  Nothing to prosecute so long as the guy is unharmed.  So we all go to get him, even if she's still hurt she does well.  They take the guy back and tell us to come in the morning once we get our stories straight.

 

We still get punished.  Not bad or anything but we have community hours.  It's the Grimm that drags us out to a community kitchen where we help prep meals.  That lasts a few days before she takes us to another building where we set up supply packs.  The packs are backpacks filled with food, socks, underwear, a blanket and a list of shelters and temp job agencies.  Then she drags us out to give out the packs.  

 

We didn't expect to like it but we do.  It's amazing how much these little things help others.  And the Grimm.  She doesn't have much herself but she helps them out.  She doesn't make even a quarter what dad brings home and she is always spending at least half on others.  And her partner recommended a school charity that accepts backpacks full of school supplies for students who can't afford it.   And a school lunch program where you can donate to students who don't have lunch.

 

The guys and I have already talked about it and that's something we want to be a part of.  None of us have really lacked anything but this, helping others, this is awesome.  This is better than racing.  Better than getting drunk or any of the other stupid stuff we've done.  This is what I want to do.  I want to help others.  I want to make a difference for someone else.

 

And for the first time since I was a little cub, my dad smiles and says he's proud of the man I'm becoming.  He's proud!  


	7. Drew Wu, Christmas

Drew Wu, Christmas 

 

CHAPTER. 7

 

We all knew she would do something for Christmas.  She has every year and nearly dying won't stop that.  She also gives cards for birthdays.  I always figured she attaches to others because she doesn't have much of a family.  It's something she craves so she pulls those around her to be her family.  It's sweet, and it does feel nice to know someone thinks of you.

 

I come in early.  Mostly because I've brought coffe and donuts.  The bullpen is empty except for Nicki and the Captain in his office.  She must've given him his 'secret' present.  I can barely see it.  It's a mantle clock with two shields and a lot of smaller pieces carved all over it.  It is beautiful.

 

And now they're kissing!

 

Okay, yes, okay.  They're kissing.  I look around but no one else is here.  No one else is around to see.  And now he's pining her to the desk.  Time for me to go.  I put down the coffee and donuts and step out into the hall.

 

It's not like it was unexpected. Those two have been in love forever. I'm glad that I got a hold of those forms so that this doesn't come back on them. I just have to get the lovebirds to signs them and I can file them with the Chief. There's no way any of us are going to allow this epic romance of theirs to be ruined by stupid workplace politics. No, we've got their backs.

 

Later when I get my gift basket, it's all party games.  Each requiring at least three players.  And then Nicki and Hank are promising to come around and play.  I'm not lonely.  Well, ok, I am lonely.  And they seem genuine about the offer.

 

Soft, sweet Nicki.  She truly is a bleeding heart.  And you just can't help but love her for it.


	8. Elizabeth, concerns a witch

Elizabeth, concerns a witch

 

CHAPTER  8

 

I let the phone call end.  

Well, I didn't expect this.  If I had know, I wouldn't have done it.  

My son, my proud royal blessing, nearly killed himself.  Sean nearly killed himself trying to save a Grimm.  And not even an active Grimm but a possible Grimm. Yes she's the heir of the Burkhart and Kessler bloodlines but still.  And not only did he nearly kill himself but he almost killed his three hexenbiest servants too.

 

Glass shatters.  Throwing the wine Glass does little to sooth my nerves.  I'm beyond furious.  And truly, it's Sean's fault. He's nearly forty!   I would like a grandbaby before I die!  But does he give me one?  No!  Oh, no, my son the royal bastard wants to find love!  So he refuses to have children until then. 

 

I'm just so angry.  All that royal blood, a Zauber strong enough to breed, and he's wasting himself! Waiting for a wife, piff.

 

He was a beautiful baby.  Thank goodness he got his looks from my side, his father's family aren't exactly the most physically pleasing.  Nor are the particularly skilled in the art of lovemaking.  But wealth and royal blood can cover all they lack in other areas.  

 

He was calm, he rarely cried.  He has always had such amazing control of himself and his emotions.  He gained all the best qualities from both his royal and beist blood.  His seed holds such worth.  And he wastes it!  He won't breed!  He won't beget an heir!  

 

It's not like I didn't check with his past lovers.  His father's rather lackluster abilities as well as all I've heard of the other Royals had me worried that he would suffer the same.  But it's quite the opposite.  All of his lovers were more than pleased.  They said that he was passionate and skilled and thorough as a lover, intense and overwhelmingly considerate too.  Their only complaints were that he remained emotionally closed off.

 

What else was I to do?  I am his mother!  I'm not meddling.  I'm protecting my child.  He deserves happiness.  He deserves the family he wants so badly.  Such a silly romantic, my sweet Sean.  So what else was I to do?

 

Honestly, it was far to easy.  A bit of blood, freely given.  I had to spin a story of needing the blood to combat enemies and he didn't question too much.  The other ingredients were easy enough to get.  Rose petals, doves blood, apple seeds, musk oil, yarrow, rosemary, and a seltenvogel's golden egg all blended beneath the full moon.

 

It might've been the egg that made it so strong. But still.  I'm just a mother looking out for the well being of her only child.  And he does want a child, a family.  Silly romantic boy.  So all I did was give him a helping hand.  I'm his mother, it's my job to worry.  I was only helping him.  He wants a family so badly.  I was helping! 

 

Its not like I knew it would draw in a Grimm.


	9. Sean, a fight and a call

Sean, a fight and a call

 

CHAPTER 9

 

Oleg Stark.  A siegbarste is hunting my people in my Canton.  This I cannot allow.  

 

Nicki has a gun and poison needed to take him out.  Hank complains that she only just healed from last time.  He's right.  I don't want her to suffer further injuries.  So I follow her home to get the gun and the gift to take out Stark.

 

I hear the bangs when I reach the landing.  Her door is broken open.  I rush in, gun drawn, to see Stark standing at her bedroom door that he's broken down.  I open fire.

 

He turns, woges and charges me.  He's angry and strong.  His fists strike hard enough to break bones.  But I'm not human.  I'm half Zauberbeist and I can hold my own.  

 

I kick him into the wall and he throws her recliner at me.  

 

I dodge the chair and land several punches to his face.

 

His fists strike my face and chest.

 

I catch his fist and kick out his knee.

 

He punches my stomach, lifts and tosses me into the wall.

 

A loud boom, the shot of a large caliber weapon.   

 

Nicki is hovering, sobbing and hysterical.  She's usually so calm, I wonder what's wrong.  It hurts and she's babbling.  I try to reassure her that I'm fine but she's still crying when Hank pulls her away.

 

I don't stay long in the hospital, the benefits of my heritage.  When I get home my mother has left several messages so I return the call.

 

That Bitch!

 

That meddlesome horrid selfish witch!  

 

She used my blood to cast a spell on me!  My blood that I gave to help protect her.  But she lied to me!  And instead of a protection ritual she cast a love spell!

 

A love spell!

 

Honestly.  How in the world is this crazy woman my mother.  She wants a grandchild so badly that she stole my blood and cast a spell on me.  She cast the spell four years ago.  A spell to summon my true love.  

 

True love... I never believed in such a thing.  But it explains my almost obsessive behavior when it comes to Nicki.  I honestly was worried that I was going crazy.  And my behavior with her has brought a lot of questions of workplace propriety.  I've nearly been stalking her and I certainly allow her far more concessions than I offer any other.

 

I can't be too mad.  My mother was trying to help me.  I just hope Nicki doesn't get too upset when she finds out, if she finds out.  And I would love to be with her.  I've had far to many fantasies about her.  And I would love for her to have my child.  The thought of her swelling with my seed is so very arousing. Hell, I even have a ring for her, and I haven't bedded her yet.

 

I should probably be grateful to mother for this.  I'm still angry.  But I really should be more appreciative.


	10. Drew Wu, what the hell is a reaper?

Drew Wu, what the hell is a reaper?

 

CHAPTER  10

 

It's amazing how much your life can change when you have friends.  I know it's mostly Nicki doing it.  It's not that the others don't want to be friends, they just have a lot going on.  But Nicki, it doesn't matter how busy or stressed she is, she will make time for others.  She really is a truly good person.

 

We have weekly game nights.  Usually, it's us at each others house playing group games or watching movies together.  It's nice having a set evening to just relax.  A wonderful way to distress after work.  And on nights that Hank doesn't come by and it's jsut Nicki and me, we go out.  

 

Sometimes we go to a bar or club but more often we go to the theatre.  It's a nice old theatre, the seats are old and in desperate need of reupholstery.  And they always show old movies.  Just something to bring a laugh or an old time romance for those in the mood.  The old shows we see are always late, nine or ten at night.

 

I tried to throw in a few questions about her and the Captain.  Especially since I saw that kiss at Christmas.  She blushes brightly, her whole face turning red.  She stammered out that it was the heat of the moment and that she wouldn't endanger his career or hers by behaving inappropriately.  I told her that there are forms to file to make it okay, as well as all of us in the department can sign a petition that states a relationship between them won't affect our work.  At least she seems to be considering it.

 

As we leave, joking about the ridiculous accents, something happens.  Something I can't even begin to explain.  It's like all the hairs on my body stand up.  Like I've just stepped next to something ancient and deadly and terrifying.  Like death himself is standing over me.  

 

I catch Nicki's eyes and freeze. Her eyes are a solid black, a void so deep it sucks you in. A black mirror that is as hypnotic as it is terrifying. Her eyes draw all color away, making the rest of her face fade away until all you see are the two black mirrors. Mirrors that see inside you, mirrors that look like they can trap and steal your soul. 

 

Terrifying. What the Hell!

 

The other people sense it too.  The two groups, both with kids, hurry away like they're fleeing from a demon.  Then, four people jump out.  Each dressed all in black and holding large fucking scythes.  Some kind of masks on their face, some kind of monster mask.  

 

Nicki just moves forward to face them, acting like this is nothing abnormal. And what the Hell is a reaper?   And they're talking about taking her head and she's snarling back like this is an annoyance.  Only they're serious.  They're really trying to kill her.

 

I try to help but damn these guys are strong and fast.  Nicki's holding her own and actually looks like she's holding back.  She never did like that we as cops may have to take lives.   I kill one of them and another comes at me.

 

The blood is warm as it sprays across my face.  Holy shit!  What the Hell!  

 

She killed them!  She chopped off their heads!  She chopped off their fucking heads!

 

And the head nearest me changed.  The teeth were sharp and the face was greenish and stonish,  if that's even a way to describe an inhuman face.  

 

And for some reason Nicki is as calm as can be, completely unruffled by all this. Shes just standing there making a call like it's not weird to have three headless corpses at your feet.

 

What in the hell!


	11. Hank, another drink

Hank, another drink

 

CHAPTER 11

 

The drinks are flowing and the party is in full swing.  We've pretty much taken over the bar but it mainly a cop bar anyways.  Renard is actually smiling.  Like really showing an emotion.  He's damn near joyful, or for Renard he is.  

 

Nicki, well, Nicki is glowing.  Her smile is brighter than the sun and the kisses they share are far too sweet.  It's adorable and cute and a thousand words I would associate with her but not the Captain.  But I guess she has always seen more than the rest of us.  And he loves her so I can't complain.

 

Wu slides into the seat beside me.  He looks, doesn't ask, just looks.  But I know what he's asking.   "Nicki told you about the coins."

 

He nods, motioning with his drink for me to continue.  So I do.  "I was never angry with her.  It's just... well, it's always bothered me that she's always obeyed him without question.  And he's always touching her and flirting with her.  I mean, flirting by his standard not normal people."

 

Wu huffs a laugh at that.  "Anyways," I try to put it into words, "I love Nicki.  She's family to me.  I wish I could love her romantically because we would be awesome but I just love her like family, you know."

 

He nods.  "And the Captain is always touching and he's definitely been sending signals that she's been answering positively.  But he doesn't do anything.  Did you know the first time they had sex was when he proposed?"

 

Wu laughs, startled, "What?  No, they had to be hooking up before then."

 

See, I thought so too.  I shake my head, "Nicki can't lie to save her life.  She said that they both weren't ready to risk their careers on a maybe."

 

"Maybe?"  Wu sounds incredulous, "Are you kidding me?  That was a made in the heavens, written in the stars, forever soulmate kinda thing!"

 

"Exactly,"  at least I'm not the only one who thinks that.  "And even after she almost died.  I figured he would man up then and he sorta did.  I mean, he was at her apartment everyday.  They had supper together and when I would swing by they would be smiling and flirting.  I thought that was them dating."

 

"Me too," Wu adds confused.

 

"Well," and I'm ashamed of this part,  "like I said, I thought he was using her.  I thought they were sleeping together but that he was making her keep it secret for his career.  And with those coins I just got pissed off.  I felt like he was using her and no one was making him stop.  I was mad that she would stay with someone who would mistreat her.  And I lashed out at her and at him.  Hell, I nearly shot him in his office.  I would've if he hadnt taken my gun."

 

"Shit!"

 

"Yeah, and when I stepped out I just wanted to take her as far from him as I could.  I thought if I could save her from him then everything would be perfect."

 

Wu hums at that.  The waitress comes by and I signal for another drink.  Hell, the captains buying so it's all good.another drink and then maybe I can man up enough to apologize to him.


	12. Camilla, positive

Camilla, positive

 

CHAPTER 12

 

Neither Priscilla nor I are very powerful.  Our mother is mediocre at best.  Her greatest accomplishment was conceiving Adalind with a powerful Zauberbeist.  Priscilla was conceived through trickery and I came about as a favor repaid.  Mother often reminds us of this.  She reminds us it was Priscilla's conception that got us thrown out of our coven.  She reminds us of how weak we are and how foolish.  Adalind is far more powerful and intelligent.  She's a natural leader, mother says so.

 

When the bastard Prince came to us he had very little.  He worked as a cop, uniform and all.  But for his mother, ours agreed to the meeting.  Royal blood is worth a great deal and mother made it clear to him that we would only consent if he gave us a child.  He tried to negotiate away from there but in the end he had no choice but to agree.  It was made clear that the offer was only for one child and it depended greatly on his canton being safe enough for an heir.  Mother agreed and we all signed in blood.  Our loyalty now lay with the bastard prince.

 

When the Grimm came to town it turned everything upside down.  We all thought her weak and stupid and naive.  Especially when he sent us to ward her rv.  But she gave him a kings piece so she belongs to him as much as we do.  And when she got that apartment he sent us to ward that as well.  He started paying less attention to us and more attention to her.  And Adalind was furious!

 

It was always a given that Adalind would be the one to conceive.   It was always understood that she would have a child and we would be good coven sisters and aid her in any way.  Every time she needed blood for a spell or ritual we gave it over.  Every time mother said that Adalind needed a boost we would give her nearly everything we had.  It's just how it always has been.

 

Then the Grimm nearly died.  I'm pretty sure she was dead for a while there.  But Prince Sean was feeding his own power and strength into her and demanded the same from us.  It was horrible!  And terrifying!  He keep taking and taking.  Priscilla and I both thought we were going to die trying to keep some stupid weak Grimm alive.  Although it did work.  And it turns out she isn't that weak.  In fact, as far as Grimms go she's really really powerful.

 

And when he announced his engagement to the Grimm, it was bad.  I thought Adalind would actually go after the Grimm.  She was beyond furious.  And mother was too.  Mother said that Adalind should have been his wife.  She said Adalind was promised a child.  But Prince Sean was very clear.  No one but his Grimm wife would bear his heirs.  

 

Mother screeched betrayal and he threatened to kill her if she threatened his lover.  We all felt horrible.  Mother and Adalind were both being so difficult and constantly talking about leaving.  But where would we go?  We get protection here.  But we're a coven and we must obey mother.  It's the duty of the coven sisters to obey the coven mother.  It's our way.

 

Miraculously, at the next council meeting Prince Sean surprises us.  He will give us a child!  Not just one child but he will put a babe in each of our bellies!  We're struck dumb for several minutes before excitement hits.  

 

We're going to have babies!

 

We're going to have babies and our coven will triple!  Mother will be so pleased!  She will be so proud that Priscilla and I are finally worth something.  We end up spending the rest of the meeting talking about baby names and nursery ideas.  I like elephants but Priscilla wants mint and plum in her nursery.  I'm so excited!  And Priscilla and I get to share this together!

 

We choose the same day to conceive.  We even offered to share the time.   It was wonderful!  Prince Sean is such an amazing lover, so skilled and strong and powerful.  And with the trank it was a success.  It was amazing to share this with Priscilla, we've always shared everything and to now share this too!

 

A pink plus.  Two pink plus signs.  We're pregnant!  We're pregnant!  Mother will be so proud!

 

Oddly enough, the Grimm is very accepting of us. She congratulates us all with genuine happiness.  And later in the week she takes us to have a spa day.  Priscilla and I love it.  We've never gotten pampered by another person before.  We sometimes pamper each other but I can't remember a time when someone else pampered us.  It's wonderful.  Maybe this Grimm isn't so bad.


	13. Drew Wu, holy babies

Drew Wu, holy babies

 

CHAPTER 13

 

Holy shit!  

 

It's Nicki, Hank, and I at Hanks place for game night.  We haven't even started the game yet.  Oh no, a detective just can't leave well enough.  Hank just had to ask about those lawyers that Nicki is hanging with now.  And Nicki, completely unable to lie, tells us.  

 

She tells us about hexenbiest and zauberbeist.  She tells us about breeding and instincts.  She tells us how she's been trying to be considerate to Wesen with regards to their nature.  She tells us about how Renard bribed them with a future baby for their loyalty and that this was not something he can take back.  She tells us how she and Sean discussed it and decided to go through with it.  How they decided that each hexens would get a baby as a reward for their loyalty as well as for saving her life.  

 

Then mount Hank errupts, "What were you thinking?  That's bullshit!  He don't need to get others pregnant.  You're his wife!  You should be the only one pregnant!"

 

She defends, "He promised them a baby and they did nearly die keeping me alive."

 

"No!"  Hank is steaming, "You don't let your husband cheat like that!  You deserve better than that."

 

"Hank, it's okay," she tries to sooth him anyway, "I agreed with the decision.  They conceived long before our wedding.  It's no different than if they were a previous relationship."

 

"Your due dates are the same month!" Hank throws his hands up.

 

This is a total mess.  But it's also not our business.  If all those involved agreed to the terms them we can't object.  They're all willing adults.  It's weird and it will throw a lot of shade on their reputation if others find out.  But their adults and it's not our place.

 

"Hank," Nicki sooths, "I love you, big brother.  But this is no different than if he had donated sperm to a stranger.  Only these are friends who we're helping."

 

Hank shakes his head in defeat and pulls her close.  It's difficult to stay angry with her.  But it's also obvious that he is still angry at the Captain.  Not that I blame him.  I'm pissed too.  But I admit if they have this all worked out then we have no right to object.

 

Nicki nuzzles against him, "They will raise their babies themselves but Sean does want to be involved in the lives of his children.  We're treating it as him having babies from previous relations.  But him being their father will be explained as artificial insemination donation."

 

Hank snorts at that, "Okay, little sister, I hear you.  Just so long as they stay respectful then I can stay quiet."

 

She gives him such a bright smile, "Thanks, Hank."

 

He huffs, stroking her hair, "But if this gets weird I'm going to start some shit."

 

She laughs.  It seems to help make Hank feel better.  Yeah this is weird and it will take some getting used to.  But it's not the weirdest thing we've ever heard.  Hank is just overprotective of Nicki.  Understandable.  She needs looking after.


	14. Elizabeth, my son the King

Elizabeth, my son the King

 

CHAPTER  14

 

I remember kissing bruises and telling him to stay out of trouble.  I remember silent tears shed in dark bedrooms and holidays kept away from others.  My son was never welcome with his fathers family and they made sure he knew it.  There was so much hatred and spite in their veins and he was an easy target.

 

Sean was forced to stay with the Royals where he was an easy target for their cruelty.  He was forced to attend lessons with his fathers heir, Eric, and he was punished every time he did better.  He was expected to show courtly manners but he was forbidden from courtly events and celebrations.  He was excluded from holidays and birthdays, no presents or treats.  He has no friends.  Well, he had one.  Another blight on a family.  A Mauvis dentis that doesn't want to kill.  Their friendship was built in their blood and suffering. 

 

I wasn't the best mother.  I was curious if royal blood could produce a more powerful half breed.  So I seduced Frederick, which was far too easy, and conceived a child.  It's lucky Sean was born male.  I wouldn't have bothered goimg through all the trouble for another hexens.  It was an experiment to me, at first.  And Sean was beautiful.  

 

Beautiful but not powerful.  He could access his powers and even work with the powers of others.  This was a surprise.  Most half-breeds don't have any magic and can't meld magic with others.  That Sean could use and manipulate the magic of others if a link is created was a wondrous surprise.  It kept him alive past the age of seven.

 

Over time I've learned to love my son.  Over the years I began to see his worth in himself and not in what he could give me.  I'm still selfish, I can admit that.  I want grandbabies and I used my powers and i lied to achieve my goals.  

 

I like the Grimm wife he has taken.  She's nicer than I expected.  Especially considering what bloodlines she comes from.  She beautiful and kind and compassionate and strong.  By the powers, she is strong!  I've never felt a Grimm so strong.   I'm eager to see what kind of child she will produce.

 

Tonight is to be my son's coronation.  Tonight my son will be crowned by his Grimm wife as king.  Something I never in a million years would dream of.  My half breed bastard son is now King of his own house, the eight Royal house.  I never suspected that he would rise so far.

 

"Long Live the King!"


	15. Jefferson, losing respect

Jefferson, losing respect

 

CHAPTER  15

 

Here we go again.  It's becoming a bit of a routine now.  Flirty blonde lawyer shows up, flirts with the Captain, and they leave for lunch.  Then when they come back she's hanging all over him and talking about His baby that She's carrying.   As if he doesn't have a wife.  As if his wife doesn't work here.  As if his wife doesn't see whay they're doing.

 

I thought, we all thought, that Captain Renard was above all that.  He never seemed to be a player and the blonde isn't new.  She's come sniffing around him before.  Like a bitch in heat.  And he's never paid her any attention before.  But now he's married and he's throwing his pregnant mistress in all of our faces while his Wife is busy working.   I just didn't think he was the kind.

 

Griffin and Nicki return with three perps.   These idiots were shoplifting perfume and makeup.  I'm not sure what kind of perfume or makeup could be worth the risk but whatever.  Wu hurries over to take the suspects and pass them for processing.  He's trying to shield her from it.  He and Griffin are always tryimg to shield her from it.

 

Only Nicki isn't stupid.  And the blondes laugh carries past the closed door.  Good Lord, they're looking at baby clothes.  Baby girl clothes.  The blondes baby girl clothes.  Nicki's having a boy.  Has he even bought anything for his wife's child?  I can't stomach this!  A man should have the decency to behave better than this.  I thought he was better than this!

 

Nicki heard them.  She sees them.  And now her smile falls, her face closing off, and she looks away.  Griffen puffs up in rage but Nicki just touches his arm and they get to work on the interviews.  Always so professional.  Thats how she is, professional, polite, brave and fearless, kind and compassionate.  

 

Why in the Hell would he cheat on her?  She's a fucking hero!  She's selfless and she's always bent over backwards and broke her own back to help others.  I thought he loved her.  I thought they were really in love.  But you don't cheat on someone you love!

 

And she won't let anyone say anything.  Hell, we respect Nicki enough to not make a scene but he's not making it easy.  Everyone has seen his damn mistress.  And everyone knows that he fathered both their babies.  Now rumors are going around that he only married Nicki because she was pregnant and he didn't know  the blonde was too.  For fucks sake, their due dates are in the same month!  How can a man treat his wife like that?  

 

I used to respect him.  Hell,  we all did.  But that was before we knew what kind of man he really is.  And the only one getting hurt here is Nicki.  She's pregnant and they haven't even been married a year and he's already betraying her!  What sort of man does that?  

 

Hell, that's why we don't call her Renard.  I figure, most of us figure, that they'll probably divorce before the baby's born.  She'll get tired of looking the other way and trying to make it work when he sabotages everything.  She'll get tired and then they will divorce and she'll be Burkhart again.  Hell, most people still call her Burkhart.  It won't be that big of a change.

 

It's partly our fault.  We did push her to him.  In our defense, we thought they would be good together and he seemed to care about her.  He was always hovering near her and touching her and pulling her aside to talk.  It wasn't really inappropriate but it was very clear signs of interest.  And she seemed to return the attraction.   Sometimes it was like watching two magnets being pulled towards each other.  And when she nearly died, when we found her like that, he was devastated.  There was no faking that.  He was devastated.  We never suspected that they would be anything but perfect for each other.

 

So what in the hell happened?  Why did he have an affair with Blondie over there?  Why is he treating Nicki like shit?  Why is he acting like this?  What kind of man have we been working for?  How do we protect Nicki from this?

 

Man, I used to look up to the captain.  I used to respect him.  How could I have been so blind?  I won't make that mistake again.  Now I know, now we all know, what kind of man he really is.


	16. Priscilla, last day

Priscilla, last day

 

CHAPTER 16

 

Cammy and I were never important.  Mother always bragged about how much Adalind cost, how she was from superior stock.   But my father was tricked into my conception.  Mom says that's why I'm such a fool.  And Camilla was a repayment for a favor.  Mother says that she got the short end of that deal.  Mother never liked having me and Cammy.  Adalind was always moms favorite.  And she's never been shy about telling us either.

 

Cammy and I lay curled on my bed.  Our pregnant bellies touching.  There are no words.  How can we even try to put this into words?  We were never worth much.  We never had a hope, we never dared to dream or wish that we could be mothers.  If anyone was going to have a baby it would be Adalind.  Mother always said she was the best.  That she would be worthy of being bred.  Not us, never us. 

 

But all our hard work, our loyalty.  It's all worth it now.  Mother even questioned us following the bastard Prince but we had no one else.  He needed us and he promised a future heir, his future heir.  It would be Adalind, obviously.  That was never in question.  But our coven would be great!

 

And it's even better than we could ever hope!  We weren't sure about the Grimm.  He seemed to care to much for her.  Adalind couldn't stand it and that amused Cammy and me a lot.  Anything to ruin Adalind day could make ours brighter.  

 

But the Grimm was a blessing.  The Prince chose her to bear his heir but he's gifting us all a baby.  Not just Adalind but me and Cammy too!  A baby to reward our loyalty!  A baby each to build up our coven!  It's more than we would ever even dream of.  And the Grimm made it possible.  The Grimm allowed this gift.  And we'll never forget that.

 

Cammy sighs against me, her voice amused and so very amazed, "She's wiggling today."

 

I can feel it too.  Her belly moving where it presses against mine.  We both dissolve into giggles.  This is beyond heaven for us.  We're going to be moms!  We're going to have babies!  Mother is sure to be proud of us now!

 

Cammy leaves to get lunch.  I offer to order delivery but she wants to go out to the cafe.  I stay home, mostly because my back hurts and I'm tired.

 

My nap only lasts a few minutes when the knocking comes.  There are delivery men here.  It's a rocking chair for the nursery.  Mom sent it!  

 

Mom sent me a present!  

 

Mom sent me a present for the baby!  

 

Moms happy with me!  Moms proud of me!  She's really proud of me!  And she got the same for Cammy and Adalind.  She got us all the same!  We're finally equal in her eyes.  She's finally proud of us!

 

The chair is so soft.  It rocks so smooth.  I can't wait for Cammy to see her's!  Mom is proud of us!  I bet Cammy will cry too.  I'm crying.  

 

I wipe away red tears.  Red?  Blood?  What?  What's happening?  Is this a curse?  My nose is bleeding!  

 

This is a curse!  Mother cursed me?  

 

Mother cursed me!  

 

Why?  I'm pregnant!  

 

She was supposed to be proud!  

 

She was supposed to love us!  

 

She was supposed to be proud!  

 

Why?  

 

Why?  

 

Cammy!  

 

I have to warn Cammy!


	17. Camilla: the world spins round

Camilla: the world spins round

 

Chapter 17

 

I can barely believe it all.  Mom betrayed us all!  She's the reason Priscilla is dead!  I know she never loved us but i thought... we thought that she was finally happy with us.  Maybe even proud.  Maybe... but not.  Obviously not.  How could she hate us so much?

 

King Sean was beyond furious.  For all the years that we have served him he hardly ever woges.  Perhaps he doesn't like showing that he's Wesen or that he's a halfbreed.  He has always seemed ashamed of his woge so we never brought it up.  I think I've seen him woge more since he's gotten with Nicki than in all the years before.  But this time, he came in fully woged and furious.

 

He grabbed Adalind by the neck and demanded answers.  I think if she hadn't been pregnant he would've hurt her more.  He snarls out what happened, what our mother did.  And he demands to know how much Adalind knew.  

 

Did she betray us?  Did she know what our mother had planned? Adalind cries and pleads her innocence.  She tells him she loves him and she's proud of the baby.  We all know she doesnt love him, its all power to her.   
She does manage to convince him that she didn't and wouldn't betray him.

 

He tells us about Nicki.  About how she fought the Zauberbeist and destroyed his powers as well as our mothers.  He tells us about how badly Nicki is hurt and that she's in surgery.  He says that the baby is too early and they're worried and she keeps bleeding.  

 

I leave with him to go back to the hospital.  She's not yet back in a room but the baby is out and stable.  King Sean had to pull a lot of strings but they did agree to let me in to sit with the baby.  King  Sean slips his hand inside the incubator.  His fingers stroke over one thin arm before he lets blood drip into the baby's mouth.  I follow his example.  Anything to protect the young prince. 

 

He's small and delicate but our power seems to help.  Sean leaves to sit with Nicki.  At least he's talking to her now and not ignoring her.  I don't know why he allowed Adalinds behavior as long as he did.  He had to know it would hurt Nicki.  No woman would want her husband to betray her like that.  Even if he wasn't sleeping with Adalind, they were certainly acting like it.

 

I hope Nicki gets better.  I don't think I can lose her too.  Not after everything else.  She's been so kind to us, me and Priscilla.  She would take us out and she would go out of her way to include us in their life.  I don't know any other who would do the same.  I don't know any queen who would treat her subjects the same.  She treats us all like family.  Priscilla and I have come to love her for it.

 

I don't know what to do now.  Priscilla is gone.  We'll never again share lunches or secrets.  We'll not get to watch our daughters grow up together.  I feel like I've lost my heart.  I feel so alone.  All I have is my baby.

 

Nicki comes up.  She looks horrible.  Pale and thin and bruised.  She moves weak and shaky and pained.  She grabs me close and calls me sister and suddenly I can breathe again.  I'm not alone.  She's not Priscilla and she not trying to be but she is my family now.

 

My family.  One I will protect.


	18. Her first case back after geiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This occurs during CHAPTER 10 of a Grimm life for me, her first case back. The main fiction covers Wesen cases but this is when she realises how big the geier case got. I know I'm jumping out of the timeline for this but I really thought this should get posted.

Hank

 

CHAPTER 18

 

It was just a routine robbery.  A simple gas station hold up.  An easy first case back for Nicki.  Only we didn't take into account her hero status.  It's not like we thought much of the media circus except as the reminder of how badly she was hurt.  And even if we remembered how the media made her into America's sweetheart we still wouldn't have thought they would bother her.  Not after captain Renard put the fear of god into all the reporters skulking around the hospital.

 

It's the chief and the mayor's fault really.  We all wore body cams which were turned in.  And after watching the footage they decided to release it to the news stations.  Only it was a bit edited to focus on her body and captain Renard reaction. He was pissed.  Not that anyone blamed him.  Even if it did make him look amazing.  But it was also a very personal moment for them to have splashed on the news.

 

The gas station attendant, a twenty five year old student going into mechanics.  He was awestruck when he saw her and kept jumbling up his words.  It made him look rather suspicious but Nicki didnt seem too worried.  And it didnt seem like he would say anything.  And he didn't until we followed him back for the security footage.

 

The room was small and cramped with a new computer screen that shows all four video feeds at once.  It shows a clear image of our robber so the case is practically closed.  But the guy fiddles with a magazine for a moment before shoving it into Nicki's hands.  She looks amused until she sees what it is she's holding.  Then she pales.

 

There in the magazine is an article full of large clear images from the geier case.  The first is a full page image of her pinned to the wall with a metal pipe coming out of her and a beheaded corpse on the floor at her feet.  It shows the captain reaching her side and me covering my face.  The shock was just too much for me too handle.  Theres also the feet of the girl chained down on the operating table barely visible.  A large bold headline does little to hide the horror of that day.

 

The article goes into detail about how she was an off duty officer who heard a girl scream and ran to answer.  Theres quotes from the girl, telling how she tried to escape but was caught.  She tells of how Nicki came in like an avenging angel and fought them away from her.  How Nicki got punched and thrown into the wall several times but each time she fought back, each time she got back up.  She tells them about how Nicki was rammed into that pipe and still managed to take down the last guy.  She tells them of the way Nicki talked so calmly to her.  How nicki told her that shes a cop and help is coming.  How Nicki kept her calm as she slowly bleed out, promising them all that help was close.

 

Theres images of the empty cages with explanations of how they were kept for days, weeks even, before they were butchered.  The next images are a series of small pictures of officers leading out the victims though their faces are blurred.  Theres a list of the organs in jars and a rough estimate of the thirty people we now know they've killed.  Theres statements from the chief and mayor about both detective Burkhart and captain Renard.  Quotes about their dedication to the safety of the people and their bravery in such circumstances.

 

Then it shows Renard reaching up to her limp body, another image has him carrying her to the table with the pipe sticking out of her.  Another picture shows him performing CPR while the medics are working around him to stabilize her.   The text by this portion is written like some kind of romance novel about how he worked tirelessly to keep her alive.  It mentions how he broke the pipe and worked to keep her alive even when no one else had hope.  It does praise him for continuing to lead his officers and bark out orders when he was so clearly devastated.

 

The last portion is a series of images from the hospital full of halls of crying officers and a devastated and shaky Renard.  It praises him for continuing to maintain control of the investigation and issuing orders even as he couldn't stand, even when he looked ready to collapse in the hall.   Theres quotes from officers and public figures about both of them, all good praise.  And while it questions the relationship they have given their joint careers it also states from several sources that such a relationship doesn't interfere with their professional duties. 

 

It's a good article.  It holds tight to the truth and offers them a great deal of praise and respect.  The images are clear, terrifyingly so, and the article is well written.  It's also a big part of the reason that the chief is so lenient about their relationship.  It was issued the first week of her coma when large masses of the population were coming out for candle lighting and prayer groups throughout the city.  Those images as well as her finally waking came out in the next issue.  

 

There was so much footage showing that you couldn't turn on the tv without someone breaking in with an update.  Churches were hosting daily prayers and reporters were crawling around like cockroaches.  At least until the captain lost his temper when one fool tried to get into her room to snap a picture.  He tore that guy a new one and made damn sure that they all back off.  Even so they probably would've bothered her if he hadn't issued several statements updating them on her condition.  It also helps that she doesn't like watching tv so she didn't realise how big a deal it all became.

 

She's trembling and pale.  Tears roll down her cheeks and she hunches over as if in pain.  The guy starts to freak, he didn't mean to upset her.  But I ignore him and pull her close.  She shakes and sobs, clutching at my sweater.  At least we're somewhere private for this.  It was bound to happen.  It's not her fault and I tell her so.  It still takes a good while for her to calm.

 

She doesn't calm well though.  She goes quiet with her head down.  We get back to the station and several officers stop in concern.  I wave them off as we head back into the bullpen.  She beelines straight for the captains office and is crying before she even gets inside.   I follow long enough to close the blinds to give them some privacy and ensure he's got her before I step back out.  

 

The bullpens quiet as everyone watches concerned.  I explain and soon sympathetic glances are offered up.  Wu sets out to reschedule the captains afternoon meeting.  Franco comes with me to set out after our suspect while the others find ways to keep busy.  We'll cover for this moment of weakness because they would do the same for us.  She'll get better, I'm sure of that.  And until then we'll take care of her... because we're family.  And family looks after their own.


End file.
